xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Project Looking Glass
Project Looking Glass was first mentioned by Bob Lazar and is now being talked about by Q but what is Project Looking Glass? It is a time travel project which is to control time. The technology for time travel came from reversed engineered ET technology. This technology is being used by the alliance to spy on the evil empire. Project Looking Glass was said by Bob Lazar to be used at S4 a base just outside Area 51 that Bob Lazar worked at and it was used by many black projects set up by the deep state. This technology allows people to enhance there mental and psychic abilities allowing them to view the future or the past. Project Looking Glass Time travel technology The secret military found this technology whilst investigating the Roswell incident and they didn't find any controls for the UFO but they found special chairs and they understood that whoever sat in these chairs would need to meditate and focus on the point of time they would want to go to or a location and then a portal would open and the craft would fly through it and end up at that time and/or location. They even discovered you can look at different time-spaces through this technology. The public information about this is that the technology was used on children. Other information about this is that they were working with the Sirius star system and Orion star system(This links into the Montauk project which was a spin-off from MK ultra). The way that the machine is described is that it is a large ball with concentric rings that spin around the ball using water as the conductor. The device according to David Wilcock works like the pineal gland, It has the ability to create a highly coherent energy vortex or torsion field(Twisting and whorling of energy) under certain conditions allowing an individual to receive information by non-physical means and this is basically remote viewing or pre-cognition. In the Hitch Hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy, the answer to the life, universe and everything is 42 and this relates to the S4 base which has many references to allice in wonderland and it makes you wonder if the authors were aware of this(More below). 2012 The Government was using this technology to see into the future but there was a problem when they tried to see past 2012 and this is when the timelines(World lines) began to converge at this point in 2012 and after 2012 the choices we make become less and less consequential to the outcome of the future. Meaning no matter what the choices we make the outcome ends up being the same. There were two possible outcomes and they couldn't change them at all which are: *Timeline 1: The Human race will go through a massive spiritual awakening and learn and see the truth of everything that has been hidden and kept from us for centuries. *Timeline 2: A great catastrophe will happen which destroys the world. They tried to control what happens after 2012 by having Hillary Clinton become president but it didn't work. There is a divine power watching over everything so no matter how much someone messes with the timeline, in the end, it will correct itself to get the outcome that it should have in the end(Time police information below). It is believed we are in timeline 1. Mandler effect Things are being changed in our timeline and timelines are also converging and this is what CERN was doing. There are quite a lot of examples of the Mandler effect but i won't be going through them in this post. The Deep state has tried changing the timeline multiple times and an interesting thing they tried to change was having the Nazis win WW2. Q is a military intelligence who is using the technology to look into the future to see what the Deep state's next move is so they can plan ahead and neutralize the Deep state's efforts. As i have mentioned the Deep state also has this technology and is using it against the alliance as well but the alliance is using the technology for the good to fight against the Deep state. CERN John Titor expressed his concern about CERN and he said that CERN is planning to start some very high energy experiments and that they are creating black hole sized electrons. He also said two micro singularities were created and he said the breakthrough that will allow for this technology will occur when CERN brings their large facility online. Freemasons and secret lodges A lot of the freemason lodges are public but there is a lodge which is secret and was formed after the Illuminati merged/infiltrated the freemasons. This information i am about to talk about comes from Edge of wonder but i have added alot of this information myself, the only information i used that i got from Edge of wonder was the Illuminati merged/infiltrated the freemasons. Evil Empire(Deep state/Illuminati Lodge) The royal families of Europe are all related and all originated from Egypt and Mesopotamia and they are human-draconian reptilian hybrids and they consisted of many families which are apart of the committee of 300. These families wanted to build a hierarchy to form their evil empire and to do this they had to set up a secret society and since some of them were apart of the Freemasons they had a Freemasons member set up a secret society called the Illuminati which later merged with the Freemasons after they were banned and members of the Illuminati consisted of members of the royal families of Europe. There next step was to rule over Europe(The empires which ruled the world) and they did this by starting the French revolution which caused Napoleon to use France to take over Europe which created an alliance the royal families were apart of so to formed the hierarchy which is: *Families/committee of 300/Illuminati *Freemasons *Empire alliance The head of the Committee of 300 is the Rothschild family who are in communication with Draconian overlords in the Orion constellation who rule over the Draconian-Orion empire(Dark Morpher/Draconian Empire). Alliance The alliance is the group going against the evil empire. Q is apart of the alliance and whats interesting about Q is that may have communication with and maybe guided by the Pleiadians. One of the 3 creators of Cicada 3301 was apparently high up in the American Government and what is interesting is that some people who are believed to have been members of 3301 are saying they are the creators of Q and Qanon which is very interesting(I Got this information from a video). Now what makes this more interesting is that someone called Bruno may be apart of 3301 because he left books full of coded information and covered his walls with coded information and there were sacred geometries on his walls and pictures of aliens from the Galactic Federation of Light but how does this link him to cicada 3301? Well he had the cicada 3301 symbol on his walls too and he went missing and most likely joined a secret society. This most likely shows the Pleiadians/Galactic Federation of Light(through the Grand Lodge Of Xenplexa?) are guiding the alliance. The answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything=42 The Shri Yantra, Sri Yantra, or Shri Chakra is a form of mystical diagram used in the Shri Vidya school of Hinduism. It consists of nine interlocking triangles that surround a central point known as a bindu. These triangles represent the cosmos and the human body. The Sri Yantra is drawn from nine triangles, four-pointed downward and five-pointed upward, thus forming 42 (6 x 7) triangular fragments around a central triangle. The number 84 is encoded in the geometry of all of existence and half of 84 is 42 this shows an amazing connection between 42 and the universe. The sacred geometry of the 231 gates encodes 369 which further links Hebrew to base 3 also as we know the fibonacci numbers form an infinite repeating series of 9's and this can be linked to the field of 9 formed by the 64 tetrahedron grid's 9 star tetrahedrons. The prime number cross encodes all numbers from 1 to infinity and this shows it encodes -1/12(Infinite tetractys/infinite tetrahedron grid) and the prime number cross can be turned into a torus(369) and the E8 lie group is a torus(it can be created from a torus) which shows it is the UPA, the torus is created by the VE(vector equilibrium) and a fractaling VE creates the 64 tetrahedron grid. The UPA is the infinite tetrahedron grid/infinite dimensional fractal E8 lie group, the frequency that is/creates the 64 tetrahedron grid/Sri yantra is 108=9 this shows that the 64 tetrahedron grid forms a vibrational field equal to nine.(44 and its connection to all numbers) What's interesting is that the son of one of the grandmasters of the Freemason Lodge of Sussex worked on a sequel to the Hitch Hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy game. The connection between this and the number 42 links it to Kabbalah and probably most likely links it to the Lodge of Xenplexa. John Titor John Titor is a time traveler from the year 2036 that came from the future to find an IBM 5100, the name John Titor was used on several bulletin boards during 2000 and 2001. John Titor got some information about the future correct but some big things that they said didn't happen because they are from a different timeline. The big events that happened in their timeline from 2004 and beyond include nuclear war. Titor's posts The first posts using John Titor's military symbol appeared on the Time Travel Institute forums on November 2, 2000, under the name TimeTravel_0. At that time the name "John Titor" was not being used. The posts discussed time travel in general, the first one being the "six parts" description of what a time machine would need to have to work (see below) and responses to questions about how such a machine would work. Early messages tended to be short. A second thread was also made due to shortcomings in the forum software at the time. The name "John Titor" was not introduced until January 2001, when TimeTravel_0 began posting at the Art Bell BBS Forums (which required a name or pseudonym for every account). The Titor posts ended in late March 2001. In his online postings, Titor claimed to be an American soldier from 2036, based in Tampa, Florida. He was assigned to a governmental time-travel project, and sent back to 1975 to retrieve an IBM 5100 computer, which he said was needed to debug various legacy computer programs in 2036. The IBM 5100 runs the APL and BASIC programming languages. Titor said he had been selected for this mission specifically, given that his paternal grandfather was directly involved with the assembly and programming of the 5100. In support of this, he described unpublicized features of the 5100. Titor claimed to be on a stopover in the year 2000 for "personal reasons", to collect pictures lost in the (future) civil war and to visit his family, of whom he spoke often. Time machine Titor described his time machine on several occasions. In an early post, he described it as a "stationary mass, temporal displacement unit powered by two top-spin, dual positive singularities", producing a "standard off-set Tipler sinusoid". The earliest post was more explicit, saying it contained the following: *Two magnetic housing units for the dual micro singularities *An electron injection manifold to alter mass and gravity of the micro singularities *A cooling and X-ray venting system *Gravity sensors, or a variable gravity lock *Four main cesium clocks *Three main computer units Time Dodecahedron The Time Dodecahedron is a machine which can absorb and output energy. The Time Dodecahedron is a 4-Dimensional Dodecahedron meaning it is a 120-cell and it can be used to control time and matter. The Time Dodecahedron was used in 2012 by Enlil but was later destroyed by Virgo. Parts of the Time Dodecahedron were constructed on Earth by Human-Draconian's. Time Police The "Time Police" as I refer to them are a group of beings who monitor time and make sure that time isnt changed or manipulated, they exist outside of spacetime so they can monitor all off time. If any of time is manipulated they go to that point of time and change it back to what should happen. Extra information Time travel Sources Project Looking Glass: The Deep State's Plan To Control Time Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Committee of 300